


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 15

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [15]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Amity's evil White Ranger powers are taking over. Meanwhile the Rangers are trying to look for a magical compass. Lilith and Warden Wrath grow weary about Amity's status with The Emperor seeing that he has taken a liking towards her.
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 15

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 15: The Right Way  
(Luz, Willow and Gus are walking past the halls of Hexside)  
Luz: You know, our lives have been really different since we became Power Rangers.  
Willow: Tell me about it. We have fought so many monsters and did so many things. Worst of all we have an enemy in our midst.  
Gus: You mean Amity? Yeah she’s cold as ice man.   
Luz: Yeah it’s pretty strange we haven’t seen Amity for quite a while now. Where do you think she is?  
Willow: I don’t know and I don’t care! Seeing her just makes me want to walk away in disgust.  
(As the trio are walking to class Amity then appears from the lockers as she was using them as camouflage)  
Amity: Hahaha those three are none the wiser….  
(The school bell then rings signifying that class has begun. As Amity is walking along with the crowd to avoid suspicion a teacher then grabs her by the wrists)  
Teacher: (Grabs Amity’s wrist) Amity Blight there you are! The principal wants to see you!  
(Amity then grumbles under her breath)  
(Scene then moves to the principal’s office where Principal Bump is lecturing Amity about her attitude)  
Principal Bump: So it seems as of late your performance has drastically changed Amity! You’ve been skipping class, your grades are slipping and worst of all your attitude has changed my dear! Explain to me what’s going on?!  
Amity: (Sarcastic tone) Nothing which is important enough for you! Besides I don’t need to do well in school anymore I’m already guaranteed a spot in the Emperor’s Coven.   
Principal Bump: What is this about the Emperor’s Coven you say? (Suspicious look)  
Amity: Nothing which concerns you! (Folds her arms and turns her head away from Principal Bump)  
Principal Bump: Why you………………. (Angry tone)  
(Just as Principal Bump looks like he’s about to hit Amity Mrs Lillian (Lilith) runs in to prevent the conflict)  
Mrs Lillian: (Barges in) No Principal Bump stop! (Uses her magic to put Principal Bump back in his seat) Let me handle it. I’m good with handling students like her.  
(Mrs Lillian (Lilith) asks Amity to follow her whilst Principal Bump watches her escort Amity out of the office)  
Mrs Lillian: (As they’re walking) Be grateful that I was able to save you on time. Don’t worry I’ll take you back to the lair with me. (Smiles evilly at Amity)  
(Amity smiles back at Mrs Lillian (Lilith). Lilith then summons a portal and enters it along with Amity)  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Eda is talking to Willow and Gus about something)  
Eda: Glad you could make it! Where’s Luz?  
Willow: She’s a little held back at the moment. School things.  
Eda: Nevermind I’ll explain to her later. But anyways onto what I wanted to tell you guys. You see here at the quarry located at the elbow it’s said that it holds a mystical compass. And that compass holds the secret to unlocking the next level of our Ranger powers!  
Willow and Gus: Woahhhhh…………………   
Gus: So what does this next level powers give us? Does it make me stronger? Can I scream like Willow too?  
Eda: Hey hey calm down I never said anything about knowing the powers. What I know is that the compass is the only thing which can lead us to the secret location. So in order to find the key to get to the power we have to find the source which leads to it.  
Willow: Then what are we waiting for let’s go!  
(Eda, Willow and Gus then prepare to make a move. But just before they do Eda pauses and remembers something)  
Eda: Hey King I’ve got great news for you!  
King: (Runs to Eda excitedly) What is it? I get to come along too?!  
Eda: Nope! But you are promoted to head observer! Stand in front of the television and if you see anything suspicious contact us. Understood?  
King: Hey no fair why can’t I go out and have fun?!  
Eda: Because you’re not a Power Ranger. But hey you get to see the action in HD.  
(Eda then carries King and sits him on the couch in front of the crystal ball television. Eda, Willow and Gus then leave whilst King grumbles at the prospect he’s in)  
(Meanwhile back at The Emperor’s palace Amity is training by fighting the guards)  
Amity: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Spars with the guards)  
(Amity is able to knock down a dozen of the Emperor’s guards with ease)  
Lilith: (Slow claps Amity) Wow Amity not bad you have improved quickly.  
Amity: What can I say I only aspire to be the best.  
Emperor Bellows: And that you are! (Walks slowly towards Amity) I have taught you well White Ranger. You have proven to be the strongest and most successful of all my generals. So Blight are you ready to take out the Rangers?!  
Amity: Ready? I’m more than ready! I want to take down the Rangers! Starting with Ms Luz Noceda!  
(Amity then takes a dagger and tosses it at a picture of Luz which is hung on the walls of the palace)  
Emperor Bellows: Good! Now find her and eliminate her!  
Amity: With pleasure. (Walks off)  
(Emperor Bellows then faces both Lilith and Warden Wrath)  
Emperor Bellows: So what about you two? What have you two been doing to take the Rangers down?  
Lilith: Oh yes my lord I have made another monster. I’m pretty sure he’ll be able to stop the Rangers.  
(A gremlin-like creature holding two ray guns then appears from the pot)  
Zappy: Haha zap zap zap ! I’m buzzing with excitement!  
Emperor Bellows: Interesting fellow. Get the Rangers for me!  
Zappy: My pleasure! HAHAHAHA! (Runs off)  
Emperor Bellows: Not bad. But you two need to be more proactive in taking down the Rangers like Ms Blight does. (Storms off)  
(Warden Wrath and Lilith then comment about the situation)  
Warden Wrath: It seems like he has grown a liking towards the White Ranger. This is bad fo us.  
Lilith: Don’t worry. If my monster takes the Rangers down before she does things will turn quickly in our favour. But with the situation at hand we can still divide and conquer.  
(Meanwhile Luz is walking back home from school)  
Luz: Oracle class was crazy today! Better get home soon.  
(Just as Luz is walking Amity appears from a wall where she was camouflaging herself. Luz notices this and gets taken aback by her presence)  
Amity: Hey were you ever taught you to not walk alone in public? (Sarcastic tone)  
Luz: (Suspicious tone) Wait how’d you do that?   
Amity: You think you’re so special because you have an Owl gem? I have one too just reminding you.  
Luz: Amity I don’t know what’s going on with you lately but you’ve been hurting my friends. Listen I don’t wanna fight I just wanna know why have you been acting so strange.  
Amity: Too bad I’m not gonna cooperate. Spirit of the owl power up! (Morphs into the White Ranger)  
Luz: (Grumbles) If that’s how it’s gonna be. Spirit of the owl power up! (Morphs into the Red Ranger) Alright show me what you got!  
Amity: With pleasure! (Charges towards Luz)  
(Luz and Amity then start throwing punches and kicks at each other)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attacks Amity)  
Amity: Heeyah! (Attacks Luz)  
(After a while Luz then puts Amity in a wrist lock position)  
Luz: Listen Amity I just wanna help you! Don’t fall to the dark side.  
Amity: (Breaks free from Luz’s wrist lock) Because I don’t need your help! The Emperor has given me everything I need and more! (Punches Luz causing her to fall to the ground)  
Luz: (Gets up out of retaliation) That’s it!  
(Luz charges at Amity and they both continue fighting)  
Luz: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Amity)  
Amity: Heeyah! (Attacks Luz)  
(Amity then decides to use this opportunity to get a leg up on Luz. She grabs Luz’s left arm as she is about to strike her and tosses her a few hundred feet away)  
Luz: (As she is flung in the air) Woahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
(Luz then ends up landing face first on the coast. She is in pain but she quickly shrugs it off and gets up as Amity is approaching her rather slowly and coldly)  
Amity: Had enough?  
Luz: Apparently no! (Sheathes her sword) I’ve had enough with you!  
Amity: Oh so you’re getting scared huh using your weapon to face me?  
Luz: How do I know that you’re not gonna use yours huh?!  
Amity: Alright I’ll make it fair. (Sheathes her katana and tosses it to the ground)  
Luz: Fine. (Tosses her sword to the ground)  
Amity: Alright let’s face off Ranger on Ranger!  
Luz: C’mon Amity why do we even have to fight? We’re Rangers. We’re friends too aren’t we?!  
Amity: Listen I’m with The Emperor and you’re against him. It’s a pretty simple concept on why we’re against each other.  
Luz: Well if you say so. You’re going down!  
(Luz and Amity then charge at each other and continue fighting)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attacks Amity)  
Amity: Heeyah! (Attacks Luz)  
(Amity then decides to use her super speed to her advantage by zooming past Luz and knocking her down)  
Amity: Hahaha take this! (Zooms past Luz and strikes her)  
Luz: Ahhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Haha guess you’re the one that’s gone down! (Notices that Luz’s sword is nearby and picks it up) Now to take you out!  
Luz: (Gets up) Hey you’re cheating! I thought you said no weapons?!  
Amity: And where did I say that I would fight fair? Guess the only way to fight fire is with fire. (Points Luz’s sword towards her)  
Luz: (Notices Amity’s katana is nearby and picks it up) Alright then same to you too.  
(Luz and Amity then both use the other’s weapons to fight each other)  
Amity: Take this! (Tries to attack Luz with her sword)  
(Luz then uses Amity’s katana to block Amity’s attack. Luz does her best to push the sword away)  
Amity: Admit it Luz you’re cornered! I have you where you want. (Tries to break Luz’s defense)  
Luz: (Trying to push Amity away) No…………. you’re the one who’s cornered!   
(Luz then overpowers Amity and slashes Amity excessively with her katana)  
Amity: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Luz then snatches her sword which is on the ground. She throws Amity’s katana at her out of spite)  
Luz: And next time don’t take my sword!   
(Amity then uses her invisibility powers to disappear from the scene)  
Luz: (Notices that Amity has disappeared) Wait where did she go?  
(All of a sudden Luz’s morpher buzzes)  
Luz: (Talks on the morpher) Hey guys what’s up? Sorry I was caught up with something.  
Gus: Luz we need you at the right elbow. It’s regarding some mystical compass thing. Get here ASAP!  
Luz: (Looks around to ensure that Amity isn’t still around) Alright I’ll be on my way! (Uses her super speed to zoom off)  
(Meanwhile Amity who was invisible all along overheard Luz’s entire conversation decides to use it to her advantage)  
Amity: Hmmm the right elbow huh? Perfect! (Zooms off)  
(Meanwhile Eda, Willow and Gus are at the quarry trying to find the compass)  
Gus: Ms Eda do you know exactly where this magical compass is?  
Eda: Okay the truth is…………… I don’t okay. But I know it’s somewhere here in this huge and abandoned quarry. Nevermind I have a detection spell.  
(Eda then uses her staff to summon a spell. She then uses her staff as a metal detector)  
Eda: Alright now it’ll make things much easier.  
(As the trio are looking around King then tries to warn them about something)  
King: (Tries to communicate with them) Guys Guysssss!!!!!!  
Eda: (Irritated tone) What is it King what do you want to tell me?!  
King: Hate to break it to you but you’ve got company!  
Eda: What are you talking about there’s no one here but us.  
King: You may wanna turn around.  
Eda: What? (Turns around)  
(As Eda, Willow and Gus turn around they notice that Zappy and a few guards are standing there looking at them)  
Zappy: So you guys are looking for some compass huh? Sorry but that is The Emperor’s property!  
Eda: Says who? Besides we were here first.  
Willow: Ms Eda should we do it?  
Eda: Yup let’s show these guys who they’re messing with.  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Willow, Gus and Eda then morph into Rangers)  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah! (Poses)  
Zappy: Guards attack!  
(The guards then charge at Willow, Gus and Eda)  
Willow: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Uses her twin blades to take out the guards)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Fights off the guards) Take this! (Shoots the guards using his crossbow)  
Eda: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Uses her staff to fight off the guards)  
(After fighting off the guards Eda then finds a good opportunity to strike Zappy)  
Eda: Take this! (Fires a bolt at Zappy)  
Zappy: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(This move causes Zappy to get angry and he fires his ray gun at the trio)  
Zappy: Is that all you got? (Fires his ray gun at Willow, Gus and Eda)  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
King: (Watches the Rangers ger defeated from the crystal ball) Ohhhhhhh…………… (Makes a squirmish face)  
Zappy: Haha I like you guys already you’re rather electrifying!  
Eda: (Gets up) Haha very funny I was about to say the same to you.  
(All of a sudden Luz then zooms past the Rangers)  
Luz: Ahhhh there you guys are!  
Gus: What took you so long Luz?   
Luz: (Helps up Gus) Sorry got a little lost trying to find you guys. Had to ask for directions.  
Willow: (Gets up) Well lucky for us you got here just in time. We needed your help in taking this beast down.  
Zappy: I’m not scared because there’s one more. That’s good because that gives me one more Ranger to zap!  
Luz: Well then let’s see if you can go four against one. Let’s engage our weapons! BroomStaff engage!  
(Luz summons her BroomStaff and zooms towards Zappy shooting him)  
Luz: Let’s see if you like this! (Shoots Zappy)  
Zappy: Ahhhhhh!!! (Gets pelted by shots)  
Willow: Care if I join? MagicSkates engage!  
(Willow then zooms towards Zappy and continuously slashes him with her twin blades)  
Zappy: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Gets continuously hit by Willow’s twin blades)  
Gus: Enough room for one more? FloatyBoard engage!  
(Gus then zooms towards Zappy with his FloatyBoard and continuously shoots him with his crossbow)  
Gus: Eat my arrows! (Pelts Zappy with his crossbow)  
Zappy: Ahhhh!!!!! (Gets hurt)  
Eda: Don’t mind me if I do the finishing touch. Ring of fire engage!  
(Eda draws a circle of fire and shoots it at Zappy)  
Zappy: (Gets blasted by the shot) I least I lied an electrifying death! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Yeah!!!!!! (High-fives)  
Eda: Just a reminder: Nobody makes lame jokes but me.  
(Lilith rather angry that her monster has been defeated appears through a portal)  
Lilith: Yet again! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced……  
(All of a sudden Amity (in Ranger form) appears out of nowhere)  
Amity: Ms Lilith it’s okay I’ll handle them.   
Luz: (Surprised) Wait Amity how did you get here?  
Amity: Simple. You’re not the only one with super speed Luz. I followed you here. And while you were busy beating up that Abomination thing I found what you were looking for.  
(Amity then shows the Rangers the magical compass they were looking for and waves it at them)  
Eda: Hey I was looking for that!   
Amity: Well if you want it come get it! Snow Owl Zord engage!  
(Amity summons her Snow Owl Zord and enters it)  
Amity: Face me if you dare!  
Luz: Guys it’s been a while since we used our Zords. Let’s see what we got.  
(The trio then summon their Zords and they combine into one Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeah!  
Eda: Alright let’s stack the odds against us a bit.  
(Eda then summons her Zord and makes Owlbert grow forming her Megazord)  
Amity: I beat you guys last time this shouldn’t be any more challenging.  
Willow: Don’t get too cocky Amity. (Controls the Megazord to hit Amity’s Megazord)  
(However Amity blocks the attack. She then counters them with a slash below the belt)  
Amity: Haha nice try! (Slashes them)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Gets affected by the hit)  
Amity: Let’s see if you like this!  
(Amity then controls her Zord to grab Luz, Willow and Gus’s Megazord. She then sends a strong current of magic to hurt their Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets electrocuted)  
Amity: Hahaha goodbye Rangers!  
Luz: (As she is getting electrocuted) Amity please nooooooooo we’re your friends why are you hurting us like this! Why are you hurting ME like this!!!  
(Luz’s statement causes Amity to temporarily snap out of her evil state)  
Amity: (Suddenly has a clear mind) Wait what……………  
(But just as that happens Eda swoops in and smashes Amity’s Zord with her giant staff)  
Eda: Hey you get away from them! (Hits a giant staff at Amity’s Zord)  
Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Gets affected by the hit)  
(Eda’s move immediately sends Amity back to her evil state)  
Amity: You again Owl Lady!   
Eda: Yeah it is! And hey I still haven’t gotten payback for hurting my precious Zords. So here’s a taste of your own medicine!  
(Eda then charges up her staff and fires it at Amity’s Zord)  
Amity: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets hurt upon impact)  
(This causes Amity’s Zord to get badly damaged causing an explosion forcing her to retreat)  
Amity: (Falls to the ground) You may have won this time Rangers but I will get you next time! (Summons a portal and enters it)  
(Meanwhile Lilith who is watching it from afar smirks slightly and enters a portal as well)  
Gus: Yeahhhh we did it!  
(The Megazords then fistbump each other. Meanwhile Luz is looking towards Amity’s Zord feeling rather concerned)  
Luz: (Whispers) I hope you’re okay Amity.  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House the team is celebrating their victory)  
King: I saw the whole thing! You guys were amazing!  
Eda: Yeah tell me about it! Don’t mean to brag but I saved the day!  
(Eda then starts jokingly dancing around)  
Willow: But Amity still got away with the compass.  
Eda: Hey hey I know we didn’t get what we came for in the end but we still got something out of it. We can get the compass next time but just remember we beat the White Ranger!  
Gus: And that is still a win.  
(Eda, Gus, Willow and King then continue laughing amongst themselves. Meanwhile Luz stares longingly out the window and sighs)  
(Back at The Emperor’s throne room Amity is kneeling down to Emperor Bellows)  
Emperor Bellows: White Ranger do you know how disappointed I am with you? How could you have lost to them?!  
Amity: I am sorry your highness but they were too powerful!  
Emperor Bellows: Enough of your excuses! You will be punished dearly for this failure!!!!  
Amity: But wait………….. I was able to take something from them. (Shows the compass to The Emperor)  
Emperor Bellows: What is this? (Takes the compass from Amity and examines it) I see. Good job my dear I will let you off the hook for now. But remember one more mistake and you’ll suffer dearly!   
Amity: Yes my lord! (Stands up and walks off)  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath who were watching the entire conversation discuss about the situation at hand)  
Warden Wrath: The Emperor’s clearly showing a liking to her. At this pace I’m worried about our position in this place.  
Lilith: It’s okay. Besides he did specifically say that if she makes ONE more mistake she would suffer dearly. That’s all we need to bring her down.  
Lilith and Warden Wrath: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
THE END


End file.
